When playing a new game, an obstacle for new players can be learning the controls for the game. If a user is not familiar with the game's controls, the user's adoption, retention, and overall enjoyment of the game can be negatively affected. In order to alleviate this problem, some games offer tutorials for a new player to undergo, typically at the start of the game. Tutorials are often offered to each player irrespective of their skill level or prior experience. This one size fits all approach means that the tutorials can be too difficult for beginners or too simple for advanced players. This may cause many players to skip the tutorials or not become familiar with different skill sets used in playing the game.